El Amigo Jack
by luxbella
Summary: Una fría noche y él sólo quiere olvidar. Pre-Daddy Diarest


**Disclaimer:** Aunque legalmente los personajes de Charmed son propiedad de Spelling Television y de WB Network, hoy que se fastidien, que por esta noche, Cole es sólo mío. (además que demuestren que hablo de sus personajes, por que no pongo ni un sólo nombre).

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Ninguno. Es un Pre-episodio. Concretamente, sucedería unos momentos antes del comienzo de "_Daddy Diarest_" de la 5ª temporada. Ya sabes, el capitulo que comienza con Cole bebiendo solo en la barra de un bar y termina con su intento de suicidio. También se hacen referencias a varios episodios de la 4ª temporada, especialmente "_Charmed&Dangerous_" y "_We're off to see the wizard_"

**Dedicatoria:** Aunque creo que ella nunca lo leerá, este fic está dedicado a irati , por que gracias a ella he recuperado mi afición al fan-fic que tenía algo olvidada. También está dedicado al grupo español **Los Secretos** por escribir una canción tan maravillosa como "_Quiero beber hasta perder el control_", que es la auténtica banda sonora de esta historia.

**Nota1:** La autora aquí presente no comparte algunas de las opiniones del fic en cuestión (por ejemplo yo nunca diría que Cole es una rata), simplemente me limito a transcribir lo que él sentía en ese momento.

**Nota2:** Por si alguien no lo sabe, Jack Daniel's es el nombre de la marca de Whisky que Cole está bebiendo en esa escena. Y creo que es la autentica inspiración de este Fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EL AMIGO JACK**

_¿Dónde estabas entonces cuando tanto te necesité?  
Nadie es mejor que nadie pero tú creíste vencer.  
Si lloré ante tu puerta de nada sirvió.  
Barras de bar, vertederos de amor.  
("insurrección"_ **El último de la Fila**)

Era tarde.

Pero es normal, hacía ya mucho tiempo que era demasiado tarde pare él. Un año más o menos. Y maldijo entre dientes al puñetero destino.

Era un apartamento espacioso de paredes blancas, con grandes ventanales. Incluso a esas horas de la noche y sólo con un par de lámparas encendidas el lugar era muy luminoso. Pero para él, bien podría haber sido aquel cuartucho sin ventanas que llamaban despacho en los Servicios Sociales. En esos momentos necesitaba olvidar, y en el apartamento era imposible. Cada rincón de aquel estúpido lugar estaba lleno de ella. Todo lo inundaba ella, cada objeto que sus manos habían tocado, que su aliento había acariciado, que sus ojos habían iluminado. Ella, sentada en el sofá riéndose... Durante el tiempo que convivieron en el apartamento no hubo mucha ocasión para las risas. Pero cuando miraba el sofá, siempre, siempre la veía a ella, riéndose. Él había dicho algo que a ella le hizo gracia, una tontería que ya ni recordaba. De hecho, ya no recordaba cómo hacerla reír de nuevo. Y lo necesitaba tanto...

Tenía que irse, salir de aquella casa que aún conservaba su aroma. Por que aquella noche necesitaba olvidar.

Caminó durante mucho tiempo sin rumbo fijo, aunque evitando deliberadamente cualquier sitio que mínimamente pudiese relacionar con ella. Pero ese esfuerzo por recordar los lugares que marcaron su relación, aunque fuese para evitarlos, la traía continuamente a su memoria. El aparcamiento de la Universidad, bailando en el Club, paseando por el parque, sus encuentros clandestinos en el mausoleo... Acabaría volviéndose loco como siguiese así. Porque en todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, sólo podía sentir cuánto la amaba. Y daba igual que hubiese sido en los buenos o en los malos tiempos. Su amor había sido siempre la misma constante, lo único que había llenado su vida. Incluso en los momentos como este, ese dolor agudo y desgarrador que sentía en su pecho era lo único que le hacía sentir que seguía vivo. Y daba igual que ella ya no le quisiese en su vida, que dijese que ya no le amaba. Que una y otra vez se alejase de él. Él aún sentía aquella vieja química que hacía que una habitación subiese 10 grados de temperatura cada vez que ellos dos estaban juntos. Y no acaba de entender por que ella se empeñaba en negarlo. Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad. Los dos a solas, sin hablar. Su mano en la mejilla de ella, en su cuello, en sus hombros. Sus labios recorriendo el mismo camino que su mano, su mejilla, su cuello, sus hombros y de vuelta hacia arriba de nuevo, hombros, cuello y mejilla para finalmente tomar sus labios. Aquellos labios que en una ocasión fueron suyos. Aquellos labios que le devoraban con pasión como si nada ni nadie importase en el mundo. Sólo ellos dos y la magia que creaban juntos. Sólo necesitaba ese minuto, besarla una vez más, y ella olvidaría todo. Todo el daño que se hicieron el uno al otro. Y sabría, al igual que él lo sabía, que si ella quisiese lo suyo podría tener un final feliz. Pero ella no quería. Era tan sencillo como eso.

Por suerte, su deambular le llevó hacia un lugar donde estaba seguro que nada se la recordaría. Hacía tiempo que no frecuentaba ese tipo de sitios. Le resultaba ligeramente familiar, a pesar de estar convencido de que nunca había pisado esa parte de San Francisco. Aunque claro, él ya había estado más de una vez en el infierno y este no se diferenciaba mucho de un frío y sórdido callejón de la parte baja de cualquier ciudad.

Un par de vagabundos trataban de engañar al frío aire de la noche acercando sus manos a un bidón en el que habían hecho un fuego. Un tercero, prefería métodos más clásicos y se calentaba bebiendo de una botella envuelta en una sucia bolsa marrón. Una prostituta se paseaba nerviosa junto a una farola. No era una buena noche para el negocio. Por un momento le miró, esperando que tal vez esa noche no fuese un total desperdicio. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta (con ese sexto sentido que se desarrolla en su profesión), que este tipo alto y guapo no estaba para fiestas esa noche. De echo, ni tan siquiera creía que la hubiese visto. _"Lástima",_ pensó la fulana, mientras miraba su culo alejarse.

A sus pies fue lanzado literalmente un borracho. El gorila de un bar lo había arrojado sin ningún miramiento a la calle. La rutina de cada noche. Todos se mantenían en su personaje sin tratar de improvisar ni de salirse de su papel. Yo me emborracho y tú me lanzas contra los cubos de basura de la calle. Y de tanto repetir, noche tras noche, el mismo guión ya casi lo hacían sin el menor interés, con la expresión de hastío de quién no le gusta su trabajo pero no tiene más salida.

Cuando el gorila volvió a meterse en el antro, por la puerta entre abierta se oyeron los acordes de "_Sympathy for the Devil_" de los Rolling Stones. Y en ese momento decidió que tenía que entrar. Esa noche necesitaba que alguien sintiese simpatía por él. Aunque fuese el viejo Mick.

Ruido de bolas de billar al chocar unas contra otras, demasiado humo (y no todo legal), un hedor indefinido a humanidad en decadencia, unos cuantos ojos que no miran a nadie. Cada uno a lo suyo. No era un bar de ligue, eso estaba claro y allí nadie había ido a hacer amigos. "_Perfecto_", pensó para sí. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó con calma en un taburete. La barra estaba sucia y pegajosa. Frente a él, un espejo tan sucio y pegajoso como la barra le devolvía algo parecido a un reflejo de sí mismo. Y viéndose con el antro de fondo, se dio cuenta que estaba en su lugar. Sí, él encajaba ahí. Era igual de sórdido que todo lo demás que le rodeaba. Por algo ella no quería volver con él. Podría disfrazarse de abogado, cortarse el pelo, afeitarse y ponerse un Armani. Pero siempre sería el tipo que encaja en un solitario taburete de un bar de mala muerte. Ella le había hecho creer que no tenía por qué ser así. Le puso la miel en los labios y le enseñó una vida que nunca hubiese creído poder llevar. Y total ¿para qué? Para devolverle al final de una patada a ese solitario taburete.

El camarero, un tipejo con botas y cara de serpiente se acercó a él. Con calma, allí nadie tenía prisa. Total, no tenían ningún lugar mejor a dónde ir. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y soltó una especie de gruñido que podría traducirse por _"¿Qué va a tomar?"_ Y él se le quedó mirando un instante. Veneno, ¿servís de eso aquí? Matarratas, por que yo soy una rata.

-¿Whisky? – Preguntó Cara de serpiente, ante el silencio del otro. Y sin esperar respuesta, sacó un vaso de debajo de la barra (no demasiado sucio) y se volvió hacia la estantería de las bebidas. Con ojo entrenado a lo largo de años tras una barra, dedujo que lo que necesitaba era al amigo Jack.

Él miró el vaso lleno durante un instante. Lo cogió, lo observó detenidamente como si nunca hubiese visto algo así y finalmente se lo bebió de un solo trago. No estaba mal. El whisky se deslizó por su garganta transmitiendo una cálida sensación a todo su cuerpo. Un gesto de cabeza y Cara de Serpiente le sirvió otra copa, en un nuevo vaso. Y como la primera vez, lo bebió de un solo trago. Repitió esta operación hasta seis veces. Cuando el camarero se disponía a ponerle un nuevo vaso, con una mano le detuvo, cogiendo la botella de Jack Daniel's. Puso un par de billetes sobre la barra, lo que mantendría a Cara de Serpiente alejado un buen rato, como mínimo hasta que se terminase la botella.

Seis vasos, seis vasos seguidos y aún no sentía los efectos. Sí, notaba cierto calorcillo y quizás sus reflejos no estuviesen al cien por cien, pero ella seguía colándose en su mente. Podía ver perfectamente su cuerpo, maravilloso y perfecto apretado contra él, cubiertos sólo con una sábana. Sentía su fina piel mojada, sobre la de él. Y su boca dentro de la de ella. Su sabor deslizándose por su lengua, su dulce y maravilloso sabor dentro de su boca. Si al menos pudiese disfrutar de esos recuerdos, no estaría mal del todo. Y se le ocurrían un par de recuerdos más con los que calentar la fría noche... Pero era inútil, mientras recreaba su piel, sus besos, su olor, una vocecita no dejaba de recordarle que nunca más. Nunca más la tendría, nunca más la estrecharía entre sus brazos, nunca volvería ella a mirarle con adoración, ni a besarle, ni a hacerle el amor...

Un vaso más, sólo había que dejar tiempo para que el viejo Jack hiciese su trabajo. Aún estaba sereno, pero eso, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Esa noche necesitaba estar borracho. Estar tan borracho que su mente no tuviese ninguna capacidad de raciocinio. Tan borracho que su cerebro ya no fuese capaz de pensar. Que dejase de analizar todas y cada una de sus acciones del último año, tratando de averiguar dónde se había equivocado, cuál había sido el momento justo en el que todo se estropeó definitivamente y ya no hubo marcha atrás. Pero pensándolo detenidamente, no encontró nada en lo que hubiese podido actuar de otra forma. Quizás si no hubiese hecho aquel trato. Pero no, de eso jamás se arrepentiría. Gracias a aquel pacto, ella seguía viva. Ella y sus estúpidas hermanas. Tal vez si se lo hubiese contado al principio... Pero pensó que podía hacerlo solo. Él siempre había sido el más fuerte. Después de todo estuvo a punto de librarse de aquel mal por sus propios medios, si ella no hubiese aparecido en aquel preciso momento. Pero el alcohol le obligaba a ser sincero consigo mismo, por lo menos esa noche. Su silencio no había sido por orgullo, su silencio había sido causado única y exclusivamente por el miedo. Sólo había tenido miedo a una sola cosa en su vida. A perderla. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si se lo hubiese contado? Probablemente nada hubiese cambiado, simplemente habría precipitado el momento de su muerte. Morir a manos de ella. De la única persona que había tenido poder sobre él.

Otro vaso más, el amigo Jack parecía que esta noche se empeñaba en negarle lo que más necesitaba. Descanso. Olvidarlo todo. Por unas horas, no ser nadie, no tener ningún pasado en el que recrearse o del cual lamentarse. Olvidar también, que no tenía futuro. Que sin ella, su vida, su regreso, carecía totalmente de sentido. Quizás hubiese sido mejor quedarse en aquel agujero asqueroso al que ella le había enviado... ¿Pero qué más daba un agujero asqueroso que otro? El resultado era el mismo. Estaba solo. Solo, pensando en los momentos buenos, en los malos. En su piel, otra vez su piel, su aroma, su sabor. Y en ese momento lo supo. No habría más risa, no habría más pasión, no habría más. Simplemente no habría nada más. Sólo el amigo Jack haciéndole la puñeta.

Bueno, parecía que poco a poco, el señor Daniel's estaba empezando a apiadarse de él. En el mundo ya sólo existía esa botella, esos seis vasos frente a él, esa barra pegajosa, el sonido de las bolas de billar y el espejo. El sucio espejo que devolvía su imagen desenfocada. Nada más. El mundo estaba desierto, sólo para él.

Gracias, Jack. Tú sí que eres un amigo.

**_Fin_**


End file.
